Edge's Rock Deck (Where Are You Going?)
This deck focuses on returning your opponents monsters back to their hand while keeping a strong defense. There are no synchros in this deck since it isquite old school. The key to success with this deck is to make sure your opponent can never get the upper hand. The cards all have their reason for being in this deck listed right next to them. The following are in my deck: Monsters Exxod, Master of the Guard (for a quick finish with the flip summons in this deck by dealing 1000 points of damage for each time you flip summon) Megarock Dragon (for quick random power) Gaurdian Sphinx x2 (to send back the swarm of opponents monsters; to use for the special summon of Exxod) Hieracosphinx (to have some muscle that will protect your flip summoners from destruction or being flipped up; for the special summon of Exxod) Criosphinx (to add a little more chaos to your opponents misery by making them discard; a high level monster with good defense to be special summoned with be giant rat; for the special summon of Exxod) Golem Sentry x3 (to return your oppents monsters back to their hand (or extra deck if it was a synchro/fusion)that may be annoying) Gaurdian Statue x3 (also to reurn your opponents monsters back to their hand (or extra deck if it was a synchro/fusion) Medusa Worm x3 (to destroy any monsters your opponent may have standing i the way of a direct attack) Giant Rat x2 (to summon out cards like medusa worm, gardian statue, golem sentry, criosphinx, or another giant rat) Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (to return your opponents monsters back to their hand if they do manage to get in an attack or if you feel impatient enough to attack your opponent yourself) Stone Statue of the Aztects x2 (to deal out some serious damage to the opponent) Dummy Golem x2 (who doesn't love steal the opponent's monsters, right?) Traps Negate Attack x3 (you know what it is) Compulsory Evacuation Device x3 (to keep annoying your opponent by giving them what is rightfully theirs) Ordeal of a Traveler x2 (this helps by stopping even more of your opponent's monster from attacking and also sends them back to their hand) Inverse Universe x2 Scrap Iron Scarecrow x2 Draining Shield x2 (to heal and protect your monsters with) Fairy Box (it helps by lowering your opponent's monsters attacking monsters attack down to zero) Spells Continuous Destruction Punch x3 (this will make your opponent think twice about attacking you by destroying them if they have less attack than you Defense) Mystical Space Typhoon (this could save your deck from stuff like Light of Intervention that would seriously cripple your deck from being able to flip face up) Spring of Rebirth x2 (that way every time you send a monster back to its owners hand, you heal be 500 or 1000 depending on how many springs you have on the field) Chorus of Sanctuary (give your monsters a little boost in their Defense by 500 point) Canyon (its always good to have a second field, but this one is there mainly to help youwith the Defensive startegy; since all monsters in this deck are Rock, the opponent will take double the Damage if they do attack; it can be used for a OTK with fairy box and Stone Statue of the Aztecs) This Deck can replace the 2 Stone Statues for 2 Sand Moths, so long as a black hole is added in there. Other modifications to my deck can be posted below this Paragraph. That means PLEASE DONT MESS WITH MY RECIPE! It took me more than a year to perfect this deck, which is honestly still not even near perfect.